Competition
by Amnesty
Summary: Someone's flirting with our Shika-kun but it's okay, Temari's not the jealous type... Really! She's not! Well... Maybe a little... a lot. But the woman is really evil and deserves to get the crap beat out of her! Really!


((Author's note: Yeah… I got nothing…. I'm only posting this now because my brother said I needed to for my story, "InoShika Day" … It could still use some work, but tell me what you think! This will be a two shoter most likely.

Disclaimer: Yeah… I wish… but don't…))

**Competition**

Registration for the Chunin Exams has always been a hassle every year but this year things have become just plain ridiculous. The said exams were to be held in the hidden village of Konoha this time around and currently the sensei's from every village were crowding into the undersize, humid building that had been set up as the Chunin Exams preparation headquarters to where the sensei's were to sign in their genin into the exams in hopes of them bringing pride and honor to their respected villages. Among the sea of jonin senseis was Sabaku no Temari who was currently standing as far away from the crowded registration table as possible. She usually didn't mind crowds too badly, being from a heavily populated village, but this was truly ridicules. If she had known that everyone would have come to register at the exact same time she would have suggested to the exam committee to reserve a larger building for preparations… or would have gotten here sooner and beat the rush. Her eyes followed up the two lines of Shinobi to where the two Leaf nins were sitting and taking the registration forms the genin filled out and in turn giving the jonin the proper paperwork and information they'll need for the upcoming exams. She couldn't help but smirk at the expense at one of the young chunin who was grudgingly going about his proctor duties. He looked absolutely miserable as he droned off the same information one person after the other and handing out sheets of paper in an endless, tedious cycle.

Eying the long line to the registration table once again she let out an audible sigh and shrugged. She was hoping to be patient and wait for the line to die down but so far it has had a steady flow for the last hour and she had places she needed to be. She had promised to train with some of her genin she had brought today and if she didn't get out of here soon she would be late. Baki had told her that it used to be much simpler for everyone to register here during the previous Chunin Exams. They just had one or two village representatives to collect all the papers needed and it was their duty to hand it out to the senseis over the genin to be filled out and to turn them in when completed. That simple. But after the incident during the certain exam a few years back, that she regrettably was apart of, new security procedures have been put to order. Aside from entry to the village and receiving temporary visas it was required that each shinobi sponsor was to register each of their students one at a time. This was to verify who each foreign ninja was and to make sure they were who they said they were. This process, as you can imagine, is very _very _time consuming.

_"Heh, if we had only known."_ Temari thought as she eyed the many Konoha guards that were keeping a hawk's gaze over the foreign shinobi. You would have to be suicidal to try and pull something in this place.

She slowly made her way to the back of the line. It always felt odd being in such a close proximity to ninjas from other villages. She recognized a few from where she had crossed kunais during missions and she couldn't help but to feel a bit smug as those who recognized her sent her death glares, though, they did not dare allow them to linger. All that she had seen so far didn't hold a candle to her fighting skills and they seemed to be still licking their wounds. After a few minutes of waiting and barely moving she decided to glance around the line in front of her and see how the handsome, I mean, lazy, good for nothing Leaf nin was fairing.

He hated this kind of work… actually he hated anything resembling work but a thing like this was the kind of work that would drive the most people friendly of persons to mass murder. He held the perfect mixture of annoyance and boredom on his face as he continually took and gave information to the never ending line of people. It had been a couple of months since she had seen him last but since she had arrived with the Sand village's genin she found that he had been too preoccupied with the exams to spend anytime with her. Not that she really cared mind you. It's was just a little odd being here in Konoha without him tagging along everywhere she went.

_"Kami he looks miserable." _Temari thought with a smile_._

"Hey, he's kinda cute." The woman in front of her commented, shifting her weight to the side to peer around the line.

_"Lazy crybaby. I bet he's driving all of the other examiners crazy with his excessive complaining."_

"You thing so to, right?" She said turning toward Temari's direction.

_"That's what he gets. If he would have gotten off his lazy ass and become jonin like I said he should he wouldn't have to have that grunt job."_

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" She asked loudly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you taking to me?" Temari gruffly asked, finally focusing in on the high pitched voice that had distracted her from her current train of thought.

"Of course I'm talking to you. You and I are the only ones ogling that lush piece of Konoha meat over there."

"What?" Temari yelped focusing in on the woman the comment came from.

The woman looked to be about her age, probably a little younger and first thing Temari noticed appearance wise was her outrageous striped green and black hair that was shaped together in a messy, spiky bun and overly large bangs that fell over her forest green almond eyes. Her face was round, pale and flawless and looked as if she spent hours perfecting it this morning. _"Great another one of __**those**__ girls,"_ Temari thought instantly. She was only about an inch taller than herself and wore a short blood red trench coat that fell to her mid thigh. Apparently she used it as a dress since it seemed she was not wearing any lower garments other than bandages wrapped around her thighs and holsters for her weapons. Temari eyed the forehead protector: Cloud.

"I wasn't _ogling_ him," she stated simply. She could tell her that he was just her guide whenever she was here on official duty but she saw no reason to engage in idol conversation with a nin' from the Cloud.

"Oh? Well that's good, less competition for me then. Though, I doubt that you could seriously compete with me." She sneered as she turned back to look at Shikamaru.

"_What did she mean by that? Did she just insult me?"_ Temari fumed.

"I wonder what his name is." She said, eyeing her prey. Turning back to Temari the insulting woman gave her a friendly grin. "Mine's Susumi by the way." She said in a friendly tone, though it seemed to be laced with something Temari couldn't quite place, though she though she may have been imagining things.

The now named Susumi held her gaze on Temari, obviously waiting for a reply. Since it seemed that she wouldn't stop staring until Temari replied she decided to comply with her whims, "Temari." She stated curtly.

A look of surprise flashed across Susumi's face. "Temari? Sabaku no Temari? Hey, you're the Kazekage's sister aren't you?"

"That's me, the _Kazekage's_ sister." Temari replied sarcastically.

"Wow, how does it feel being the sister of such an important figure? Though, I suppose you're used to it also being the late Kazekage's daughter as well."

"Mmmm."

"Oh wow! Look at the line! It looks like I'm finally next. Wish me luck!" She said while giving Temari a quick wink.

"Once you fill out these forms completely you need to return it back here to the registration office. Don't turn it late. This job is as troublesome as it is." Shikamaru stated as he handed forms to the shinobi who quickly took his leave after acquiring his paperwork. He looked up lazily toward Susumi but his eyes quickly darted past her and settled on Temari who was looking right back at him what seemed to be placidly.

She mentally cursed herself when she felt her heart skip a beat when their eyes locked.

"Well, if my job wasn't troublesome enough." Shikamaru said while smirking.

"Crybaby."

His smile quickly faded. "When will you get over that?" He asked annoyed.

"You two know each other?" Susumi quipped in, eyes narrowing into daggers directed toward Temari.

"In a way," Shikamaru simply stated, smirking again.

"Well anyways," Susumi said while leaning on the table where Shikamaru was working, blocking his view of Temari in the process. She pushed forward her temporary visa that she pulled from her coat pocket and slid it across the table to where he could see it easily; leaning in farther Susumi gave him a seductive smile. "Keido Susumi; Cloud."

Shikamaru grabbed a folder with the symbol for the village of Cloud marked on it and flipped through a moment until he found her name. Making a mark by her name he met her enticing gaze matched by his look of indifference. "Which genin are you in charge of?"

"Ramune Mashi, 13; Kedo Yukina, 13; and Takahashi Seto, 14."

Watching as he jotted down a couple of notes and information Susumi decided to take the opportunity to examine him farther. She eyed his dark, thick and spiky ponytail, wondering what it would look like framing the soft angles of his face. His half closed eyes gave the aura of someone who would rather be sleeping than here working seemed to suit him and make him strangely more attractive in an annoying sense. She cursed the Chunin vest that he was wearing and the table that was hindering her vision to go down any farther. Her playful smile widened as she noticed him shift uncomfortable in his seat, obviously feeling her eyes wondering his body.

"All right," he said pulling out three sets of paperwork. "Please fill out these forms completely and return them here when they're finished." Any questions?

"Hai, one," she said, retrieving the forms presented to her, taking the opportunity to graze a lone finger across his. "Since I'm obviously not from here can I get some directions?" She asked, leaning on the table towards him.

Shikamaru let out a tired sigh and shrugged. "Where to?"

Susumi, with the grace of years of training as a ninja, slid up and across the table and pulled Shikamaru to where he was only inches from her face. "You're place?"

Temari's already boiling blood exploded and not even a second after this vile woman completed that foolish action she pulled a kunai from her stash and planted her weapon into the base of Susumi's skull. Susumi eyes shot open and the light in her eyes quickly faded as she fell across the table with blood seeping down her neck. Everyone except the evil Susumi's corpse, Shikamaru, and herself remained in the building as she pulled another kunai from her pouch and repeatedly stabbed Susumi over and over again until she was nothing but a lifeless torn rag doll.

When Temari senses and adrenaline finally cleared she realized that she hadn't in fact murdered the foolish demon Cloud nin' but instead held the kunai she did pull in reality against her throat along with a couple of other Konoha ninja holding her in place. Susumi had released Shikamaru's vest and now sat on the table looking more surprised then frightened while Shikamaru on the other hand sat where he was staring flustered at the event that unfolded before him.

"Hmm, maybe I was a little too forward." Susumi muttered as she slid back to the other side of the table- guided by the three ninja's kunai.

Temari and the other two Konoha ninja lowered there weapons, but remained on alert. All of the occupants of the building had stopped what they were doing to watch the current commotion.

"You think?" The grinning Leaf shinobi sitting in the seat to Shikamaru's left busted out, laughing.

"Shut up Kotetsu…" Shikamaru shot back, while trying to hide the blush under a mask of indifference.

"I think it would be best if you left," Temari stated coldly as Susumi dusted off her coat.

"Neh… You guys don't have any sense of humor... Fine- I'll be a good girl and go train with my lil' Clouds." Susumi muttered as she tapped her papers on the table and walked away with out another word.

"Oh! That was great! Wait until I tell Izumo about this! He's going to regret ditching out on us!" Kotetsu bellowed.

Temari replaced her weapon to her holster after receiving a warning glance from one of the Leaf Shinobi who was working security. She didn't want to cause a ruckus the moronic Cloud did. She didn't even know why she drew her weapon in the first place. It's not as if she cared about what happened to Shikamaru.

"Oh! And Temari!" Kotetsu continued between loud laughter. "Did you feel the killer intent coming of her? It was amazing! I half expected her to start stabbing the poor woman on the spot!" At this point the security had returned to their surveillance spot as the rest of the room waited for the registration process to resume.

Shikamaru looked over at him annoyed and flustered. "Shut up Kotetsu she did not."

"_I thought about it." _She mentally noted.

"Can we just continue? I want to get this done with."

"Hai… hai hai. But, that was good."

"Let's just forget about it, please."

"Fine. Shikamaru, you really are no fun…"

"Could I just register so I can leave please? I really have places to be and I will not be late because of two chattering boys." Temari stated bluntly.

"Heh! I'm, like, a lot older than you!" Kotetsu replied back angrily as if he had been insulted in some way.

"Than start acting like it rather than an immature 16 year old." Temari continued immodestly.

"Why you little-"

"Kotetsu. That's enough." Shikamaru butted in. He focused in on Temari. "You brought Kagura, Saki, and Mine (Miineh) with you right?"

Letting her little tiff with Kotetsu slide for the moment she replied. "Yep."

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's file and wrote down the student's complete names and ages and gave Temari the paperwork she would need to complete who took them brashly.

"You know the drill. I'll see you around, okay?"

"See you around." Temari said with a grin as she walked away to go train with her little shinobi.

Moans and words like "finally" were being said by the other jonin- happy that the little escapade was finally concluded and they could continue with their business. Kotetsu and Shikamaru than began going through the same motions they had been the whole morning.

"Oi, Shikamaru?" Kotetsu said after about twenty minutes of work.

"Nani?"

"I'm new in town. Can I have directions to you're place?" He said, mimicking a seductive woman's voice.

"… Fuck you, Kotetsu."


End file.
